A white pair of jeans costs $$10$, which is $5$ times as much as a pink sweater costs. How much does the pink sweater cost?
Solution: The cost of the white pair of jeans is a multiple of the cost of the pink sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$10 \div 5$ $$10 \div 5 = $2$ A pink sweater costs $$2$.